Soleil, sucettes et arc-en-ciel
by LeFarFadet
Summary: Kanae et Kyoko ont rendez-vous pour une glace. Kanae a beaucoup de questions ! Histoire courte qui se passe après le chapitre 278 et le cadeau de White Day gros (énoooooorme) potentiel spoiler !


Annonce : _Skip Beat!_ est une création de _Nakamura Yoshiki publiée dans __Hana to yume_. Je n'ai rien créé, et aucun mérite !

**Tout ce qu'il y a de merveilleux**

Kanae lança un regard autour de la salle, elle était en avance. Elle s'installa à une table.

Cette situation… Ca l'agaçait, elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle ressentait un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation, et surtout elle était vraiment curieuse.

Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait commander mais prit le menu distraitement.

Cette fille n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Comment Kyoko pouvait elle la laisser en attente comme ça ? Est-ce qu'elle se rendait compte, qu'il y avait des gens autour d'elle, qui s'inquiétaient pour elle ? Le sms qu'elle lui avait envoyé depuis ne disait rien, et Kanae se sentait un peu abandonnée. Carrément délaissée, en fait, comme la 5è roue du carrosse. Bien sur, elle était bien contente de ne pas avoir eu à passer l'après midi _entier_ dans ce parc d'attractions débile – elle ne se plaignait pas de ça. Elle lui avait amené Kyoko, puis était partie, comme prévu. Mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir servi de livreur à Tsuruga.

_Quelle prise de tête_. Pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux du menu.

Quand il lui avait demandé d'accompagner Kyoko jusqu'au château à une heure précise, elle avait été tentée de l'envoyer balader. Alors comme ça, monsieur avait de grands projets de cadeau pour Kyoko, et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur la discrétion de Kanae ? C'était presque trop facile, elle était coincée et il le savait. Kyoko était dans un état indescriptible à ce moment, entre les potins avec Kana Kusunoki et la fille de l'audition… Kanae ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que la surprise que l'acteur avait pour elle… Ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer, mais elle était convaincue que ça allait lui plaire. Tsuruga savait très bien que Kanae serait d'accord, si c'était pour faire plaisir à Kyoko ! Uuuhg c'était tellement énervant. Et maintenant, elle voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'était passé après ! Cette tenue ridicule… Ce que Kyoko avait dit… C'était juste _bizarre_ et elle n'arrivait pas à s'ôter tout ça de la tête. Rien que cette curiosité persistante, ça l'agaçait.

« Salut Moko ! » Kyoko s'assit en face d'elle en souriant. « Comment ça va ? Ça ne fait pas trop longtemps que tu es là ? »

« Je viens d'arriver. » dit Kanae, un peu grognon. Ça lui faisait plaisir de voir son amie, mais elle avait un surplus de vexation à exprimer.

« Ah, je suis trop contente ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait super longtemps qu'on n'a pas mangé une glace ensemble… En plus, c'est toi qui as proposé ! » Dit-elle avec des étoiles pleins les yeux. « C'est trop génial. » sourit-elle en ouvrant le menu avec enthousiasme.

_Je rêve. _Pensa Kanae. Quel sketch ! Voilà qu'elle était redevenue complètement normale.

« Tu plaisantes ? » dit-elle.

« Pardon ? »

Kanae sortit son téléphone et le brandit devant Kyoko. « Après ce message parfaitement incohérent, tu t'attendais à quoi ? »

Kyoko s'approcha de l'appareil pour lire les mots qu'elle avait elle-même envoyés quelques jours plus tôt, et visiblement, totalement oubliés.

'_CHÈRE MOKO, MERCI DE M'AVOIR ACCOMPAGNÉE, C'ÉTAIT'_

Elle se prit le visage dans les mains d'un air mortifié.

« Ooooooh, nooooon… Moko ! »

« C'était ? » demanda Kanae, un peu plus sévèrement.

« Je suis tellement… » Kyoko posa ses mains et son front sur la table, dans son désarroi. « _Tellement_ désolée ! »

« _C'était_ ? » insista Kanae « Hein ? _C_'_était_ quoi ? »

« J'étais complètement dans un autre monde… » déplora Kyoko, en relevant des yeux désolés vers Kanae qui croisa les bras et lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

« Mais il y a des choses… » ajouta-t-elle d'un air songeur « qu'il ne m'appartient pas de répéter… »

Kyoko avait l'air sincèrement désolée, et Kanae se sentit un peu mal en voyant son amis se morde la lèvre de remords et de frustration. Le message était passé. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine.

« Bon… » Grommela Kanae « C'était _bien_ en tout cas. C'est toujours ça. »

« C'était... » Kyoko esquissa un sourire « Franchement, c'était, juste… le plus beau jour de ma vie. » dit-elle finalement en baissant les yeux, embarassée. « Désolée pour le message… Je ne me suis même pas rendue compte… »

_Huh. Tu m'étonnes. _Dans quel sorte d'_autre monde_ l'avait amenée l'autre grande star, elle préférait ne pas savoir.

Une serveuse arriva pour prendre leur commande, qu'elles passèrent rapidement – vanille chocolat pour Kanae, sorbet citron et framboise pour Kyoko, leurs coupes habituelles.

Kyoko en avait profité pour remettre son masque professionnel.

« Alors il t'a vraiment sorti le grand jeu, hein ? » relança Kanae avec dédain.

« C'est-à-dire… »

« Je n'ose même pas imaginer.» Rien que d'y penser, ça lui donnait mal au ventre.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment… »

« Et vous avez fait quoi, après ? » Elle avait laissé Kyoko sous un porche fleuri, devant un Tsuruga déguisé en prince, et _blond_ ! Quels genres de délires ils se tapaient tous les deux ? _Ridicule_.

« En fait… »

« Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? » demanda-t-elle, comme si elle avait besoin de poser la question. Elle était passée en mode pilote automatique.

« Moko… »

« Aller ! Je suis sure qu'il t'a dé- »

« Moko ! » dit Kyoko plus sèchement, les joues un peu plus rouges.

_Enfin une réaction normale !_

Kanae se mordit les lèvres.

« Excuse moi. » Elle était en train d'assaillir Kyoko de questions sans lui laisser une minute pour répondre. « Vas-y. Je t'écoute. »

« Cet après-midi là, tu sais… » dit Kyoko « C'était vraiment magique. Je suis infiniment reconnaissante envers Tsuruga de m'avoir fait ce cadeau merveilleux, et envers toi, aussi. » Elle lui sourit chaleureusement « Pour avoir mis ta fierté de coté et m'avoir accompagnée dans cette aventure fantastique. » Kyoko tendit les mains vers celles de Kanae. « Ta présence… Moko, je suis contente que tu aies fait partie de ce moment. » elle lui prit les mains affectueusement.

Kanae fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir _fait partie_ de quoi que ce soit.

« Super. » dit-elle d'un air morose en retirant ses mains alors que la serveuse apportait leurs glaces. « J'ai juste _rien_ compris, mais tu es contente, alors tant mieux. » elle haussa les épaules avec agacement.

« Moko, c'est juste que… »

« Non, c'est cool, pas de problème. » elle commença à piocher dans sa glace. « Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit, après tout, tu as raison. C'est pas comme si j'avais fait quoi que ce soit de spécial. Je me suis juste _déguisée_ _en princesse_, pour te permettre de partager ce moment _merveilleux _avec ton Tsuruga. »

Les joues de Kyoko se colorèrent légèrement à nouveau. _Ah ?_ A quoi réagissait-elle ? L'usage du possessif, peut être ?

« Quand tu es partie… » Kyoko se gratta le dessus de la tête distraitement. « En fait je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention quand tu es partie… »

_Sans blague._

« Je suis partie quand tu as couru vers lui… » dit Kanae avec un frisson. « et que vous vous êtes pris les mains. » _Pouah_.

« Hum… » Kyoko rougit un peu plus « Eh bien… » elle prit sa cuillère, machinalement. « Après, nous sommes allés faire un tour en calèche. » tout à coup la couleur de ses joues devint encore plus intense.

_A-t-elle pensé à quelque chose ?_ Elle avait carrément pensé à quelque chose. _A quoi a-t-elle pensé ?_

« Et puis… » elle se mit à touiller son sorbet avec sa longue cuillère « Et puis il m'a ramenée au Darumaya. »

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? »

« Tu ne vas pas essayer de me faire croire que c'est tout. » Kanae secoua la tête, incrédule. « Un tour en calèche, c'est _ça_ ton moment merveilleux ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu voudrais qu'il se soit passé de plus ? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas, moi… Par exemple, vous êtes ensemble maintenant ? »

« Heeeinnn ? » Kyoko se cacha le visage dans les mains « Ça va pas ! »

Comment ça, _'ça va pas' _? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

« Mais pourtant… » Tsuruaga avait au moins rendu ses intentions claires, ça elle en était sure, à en juger par son air déterminé quand il lui avait demandé de l'aider.

« Non ! Non, non, non. Oh, Moko, si tu dis des trucs comme ça… »

« C'est juste que… Avec tout le mal qu'il s'est donné pour t'organiser tout ça… J'ai du mal à croire que… »

« Écoutes… » L'interrompit Kyoko. « Je ne suis pas vraiment sure de ce que tu imagines. » dit elle en rougissant « Mais je peux t'assurer… C'est _bien plu_s que ça. En fait, c'est… » elle prit une petite respiration « Tout ce qu'il y a de _merveilleux_. »

« Bon… vous êtes quoi alors ? Amoureux, au moins ? »

Kyoko baissa les yeux à nouveau. _Elle ne nie pas. _A quoi pensait-elle ? Son visage semblait se défaire petit à petit.

« C'est-à-dire que… » Elle hésitait encore.

Elle releva les yeux vers Kanae avec un léger sourire. Kanae avait l'impression que si Kyoko ne le retenait pas, ce sourire risquait de déborder du contour de son visage.

Elle se souvint de cet air serein, quand Kyoko avait vu Tsuruga en prince blond, dans le château.

Son expression s'était transformée. L'émotion qui s'y jouait était très difficile à identifier, mais il y avait sans conteste du bonheur, à l'intérieur. Kyoko, les larmes aux yeux, avait dit… quelque chose, comme _Coh _? _Cohn _? Incompréhensible, en réalité. Incompréhensible pour Kanae, en tout cas. Tsuruga, lui, avait l'air d'avoir très bien compris, pourquoi elle avait dit… _ça_. Il lui avait retourné son sourire, et avait commencé à s'approcher d'elle lentement. Kyoko avait porté ses mains à son visage en faisant un petit pas, avant de se précipiter vers lui.

Kanae était partie en pestant et en était encore irritée… Elle s'était tapée tout le sale boulot, à passer la moitié de son après-midi dans ce satané parc, et voilà que Tsuruga débarquait, et elle n'existait plus ?

« En fait… » Kyoko, toute rouge, triturait toujours le contenu de sa coupe.

_Quelle paire de boulets_. Pesta Kanae intérieurement.

Il fallait bien qu'elle se rende à l'évidence. Que ce soit une balade en calèche, une déclaration, ou même autre chose… Ce que Tsuruga avait fait, ou dit, ou les deux… Visiblement, c'était de ça qu'elle avait besoin.

En y repensant, et en revoyant à cet instant le même sourire délicat fleurir sur les lèvres de Kyoko… Kanae n'avait pas besoin de s'immiscer dans leur jardin secret. Il y avait décidément quelque chose entre eux. Quelque chose d'unique, qu'elle n'avait pas à toucher.

« En vérité… » dit Kyoko « C'est un secret. »

* * *

**Un petit mot - **

**Aller, je suis sure que tout le monde y a pensé XD**

**Alors. Sincèrement, le chapitre 278 est à peu près tout ce que j'ai toujours espéré. _*pleure*_**

**Ça met juste à peu près par terre toute l'histoire (énorme (pour moi)) que j'étais en train d'écrire (depuis quelques mois) sur une vieille vieille idée. T_T Quoi ? Le canon de **_**Skip Beat!**_** m'a dépassée. **_**Tout est possible !**_** Maintenant je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de ces 30 pages que j'ai écrites (continuer ? laisser tomber ? m'arracher les cheveux à essayer de le faire correspondre à ce que nous réserve le canon ?) ! _*pleure (encore)* _**

**Du coup cette petite histoire, pas grand-chose, mais pour s'adapter… Bon, je préférerais que Kyoko comprenne la vérité par elle-même, mais si quelque chose de ce genre se passait dans le manga, je ne m'en plaindrais pas ^^ De toute façon, ça sera **_**forcément**_** mieux dans le manga !**

**J'ai choisi un titre un peu random (aussi un clin d'œil à une chanson de Lesley Gore), comme ça si je fais d'autres histoires courtes, je pourrai les mettre ici.**

**Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions (c'est toujours un grand plaisir) et à revenir souvent :)**

* * *

_Mini-épilogue :_

**Kanae **_(d'un air malicieux)_** :** J'espère que la fille qui joue Yumika ne t'en voudra pas.

**Kyoko :** Oh, ça… Hum… En fait…

**Kanae :** Tssst ! _(avec indulgence) _Ca va, j'ai compris, te fatigues pas.


End file.
